


Vibes

by kristsune



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, and is also very sassy, but he definitely feels them, cisco doesnt do feelings well, harry is softer than most give him credit for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 08:04:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18494806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Cisco can't help but notice how much Harry notices him, until Harry finally makes a move.





	Vibes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [idareu2bme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idareu2bme/gifts).



> This is just a little thing I had to write for Sam as a thanks for introducing me to this ship. Thank you for these two wonderful idiots. I hope I did them justice.  
> Inspired by [this lovely art](https://kristsune.tumblr.com/post/184162447149/harrison-x-cisco-yeah-what-did-cisco-just) from over on tumblr.

“HA! Take  _ that _ you evil, self replicating, computer virus.” Cisco turned with his hands raised to see Harry staring at him with a soft smile. “What? Do I have something on my face?”

Harry just shook his head minutely, “You’re brilliant.” 

Cisco felt his cheeks heat up at the compliment. He didn’t normally react so strongly to Harry’s random compliments, but ever since he vibed that whole  _ thing _ with him when Harry was asleep, Cisco had been noticing every little thing Harry did concerning him. And  _ hooboy _ , there had been  _ a lot  _ of little things. 

But currently Cisco noticed how close Harry suddenly was. How he was telegraphing his every movement, allowing Cisco to back away, deny, refuse, dodge, or any other manner of avoid that he could think of. Except... Cisco didn’t want to do any of that. 

Ever since that vibe, (who the hell was he kidding, it started well before that, but the vibe actually got him  _ thinking _ about it) Cisco hadn’t been able to  _ stop _ thinking about Harry. About what what his hand in his hair would feel like, what he tasted like, were his lips as soft as they looked? 

So rather than leaving Harry to hesitantly make all the moves, questioning every moment, Cisco took a step closer, so they were almost touching. Cisco had to crane his neck to see Harry’s face (he was 5’7” dammit, he was not short! Harry was just... ridiculously tall). His eyes were open and happy, maybe a touch surprised at Cisco’s willing participation. 

Harry made the next move, placing his outstretched hand into Cisco’s hair, just behind and below his ear, fingers threading through his curls, and  _ damn _ , that felt even more amazing than he thought it would. Harry’s hand fit like it was made to be there. 

Harry tipped Cisco’s head just a touch further (not! short!) and leaned in for a kiss, but stopped short just shy of touching.

Cisco smiled, “You’re really gonna make me do all the work aren’t you?” He didn’t let Harry attempt to form a snarky reply, by closing the distance between them. The soft surprised noise Harry made was  _ absolutely _ worth it.  _ Ohh _ and he was definitely going to have to ask Harry what chapstick he used, because  _ wow _ his lips were unbelievably soft. Cisco might just have sighed a little when Harry cupped his cheek with his other hand. It all felt so  _ perfect _ . 

Cisco would one hundred percent deny going up on his tiptoes to follow as Harry pulled away. Not that he pulled  _ far _ away, just enough so they could see each other clearly. 

And because Cisco wasn’t great at feelings, and  _ really _ couldn’t help himself, “So… what were you saying about me being brilliant?” 

Harry sighed, “Really, Ramon? Now?”

“Well I mean,  _ you _ said it, if not now, when? Come on, Harry tell me how brilliant I am.” Cisco dramatically leaned in against Harry’s chest.   
  
Harry shook his head as he turned and started to walk away. Cisco, still couldn’t bring himself to say anything about the truly fantastic kiss, but slipped his hand into Harry’s as he followed him out. Harry twined their fingers together, and was trying to keep up his usual scowl, but Cisco could see the happiness shining through. Cisco couldn’t hide his own smile if he tried. This was going to be  _ so _ much fun, on so  _ many _ levels.


End file.
